Rage
Category:Terminology *On Aug. 1, 2005, Square Enix implemented a patch that made a handful of NMs and HNMs grow significantly stronger after they have been claimed by players for a certain amount of time. This term has become known as Rage. **Rage is known to have the following effects: ***Dramatically increased attributes (STR, DEX, AGI, VIT, etc) ***Attack, defense, and evasion increased. (It is virtually impossible to hit a raged monster. When hit, the attack usually does 0 damage except in the case of magic damage such as Mijin Gakure or Elemental Seal nukes.) ***Monsters in this state hit for more damage (500-1000 when fully raged) and their attack speed is increased (comparable to a slow Hundred Fists). ***Magic accuracy and attack are increased (King Arthro's "Waterga IV" spell will regularly hit for between 500 and 1000 damage). ***Monsters in Rage status are generally considered unkillable because dealing damage to them is near impossible and they deal massive amounts of damage. **Rage was implemented to prevent the holding of certain Notorious Monsters. Prior to this patch, it was frequent for groups to claim monsters for hours to control their spawn time, spread their resources thin across multiple zones, hold items hostage, and/or petty revenge. **The effects of rage are gradual, ramping up from the monster's normal stats to the extreme levels over the course of a few minutes. It may still be possible to finish the battle after the time limit if you act quickly. **Rage status will only be removed by allowing the monster to become unclaimed and have zero hate on anyone in the area. After becoming passive, it will immediately lose its rage status. ; The August 1, 2005 patch read as follows : The notorious monsters listed below will slowly grow in strength after a certain amount of time has passed since being claimed: King Arthro / Simurgh / Roc / Serket / Capricious Cassie /Lord of Onzozo / Behemoth / King Behemoth / Adamantoise / Aspidochelone / Fafnir / Nidhogg. *The time allotted to fight these Notorious Monsters before they enter Rage status has been listed below. (Some NMs other than those listed are capable of entering Rage.) ; King Arthro : 20 Minutes ; Simurgh : 20 Minutes ; Roc : 20 Minutes ; Serket : 20 Minutes ; Capricious Cassie : 20 Minutes ; Lord of Onzozo : 20 Minutes ; Behemoth : 30 Minutes ; King Behemoth : 60 Minutes ; Adamantoise : 30 Minutes ; Aspidochelone : 60 Minutes ; Fafnir : 60 Minutes ; Nidhogg : 60 Minutes Restart Rage count down To reset time remaining to Rage, or to remove rage status from a HNM, all people in the area must lose hate. Fully logging out, death, or zoning into another area are best way to lose hate accumulated. * When all hate is gone, the NM will return to idle stance: at this point, rage is off even if the name hasn't gone yellow yet. * A common strategy to remove rage status is make Call for Help on the NM and wait until it loses Call for Help Status. (NM doesn't need to regain 100% HP) This is not recommended on certain NM's or HNM's as this will also allow other players present to attempt to claim or kill the NM or HNM.